<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Победитель получает все by vera_nic, WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401298">Победитель получает все</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vera_nic/pseuds/vera_nic'>vera_nic</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020'>WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Тексты G-PG-13: Мини [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:41:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vera_nic/pseuds/vera_nic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Теперь, когда они наедине, Маркус выглядит по-другому. Как будто это не он только что призывал свой народ выйти на улицы. Как будто он всегда стоял вот так, уставившись на Коннора своими странными разноцветными глазами. Как будто в мире не существует больше никого, кроме них двоих.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Тексты G-PG-13: Мини [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Победитель получает все</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Название:</b> Победитель получает все*<br/><b>Автор:</b> [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]<br/><b>Бета:</b> [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L] и анонимный доброжелатель<br/><b>Размер:</b> мини, 1118 слов<br/><b>Пейринг/Персонажи:</b> Маркус (RK200), Коннор (RK800)<br/><b>Категория:</b> пре-слэш<br/><b>Жанр:</b> драма, пропущенная сцена<br/><b>Рейтинг:</b> G<br/><b>Предупреждения:</b> подразумевается смерть основных персонажей<br/><b>Краткое содержание:</b> Теперь, когда они наедине, Маркус выглядит по-другому. Как будто это не он только что призывал свой народ выйти на улицы. Как будто он всегда стоял вот так, уставившись на Коннора своими странными разноцветными глазами. Как будто в мире не существует больше никого, кроме них двоих.<br/><b>Для голосования:</b> #. WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020 - "Победитель получает все*"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>// Извлечение данных из архива…</i>
</p><p>
  <i>43%...78%...100%</i>
</p><p>
  <i>// Обработка данных…</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Завершено</i>
</p><p>
  <i>// Интеграция данных…</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Завершено</i>
</p><p>
  <i>// Анализ данных…</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Завершено</i>
</p><p>
  <i>// Визуализация данных…</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Завершено<br/>
</i>
</p><p> </p><p>У неба чернильный цвет. Кое-где видны звезды. Они выглядывают из рваных облаков и равнодушно блестят в пустоте пространства. Белые карлики и красные гиганты. Коннор никогда прежде не замечал звезд.</p><p>Снег, медленно падающий с неба, сырой и тяжелый. Коннор оглядывает безлюдную окрестность с белеющими во мраке остовами заброшенных домов и садится на верхнюю ступеньку крыльца. Каменная паперть частично разрушена и местами исписана граффити. </p><p>Маркус говорит увлеченно. Его речь зажигает толпу. Простые и понятные каждому слова эхом разносятся под сводами старого здания. В тот момент, когда десятки рук взмыли в воздух, и, казалось, вот-вот от криков задрожат церковные стены, Коннор представил себя одним из них, так, будто он был не одинок. Он стоял чуть в стороне и слышал, как сам невольно повторяет вслед за другими: «Маркус».</p><p>Из церкви доносятся приглушенные голоса. У Коннора есть еще двадцать три минуты, а потом он наденет свою униформу, за четырнадцать долларов и девяносто девять центов проедет по мосту МакАртур и окажется на острове. </p><p>Тяжелая, почерневшая от времени дверь открывается, и Коннор слышит за спиной осторожные шаги.</p><p>– Вот ты где.</p><p>Маркус.</p><p>Обернувшись, Коннор смотрит на него. Теперь, когда они наедине, Маркус выглядит по-другому. Как будто это не он только что призывал свой народ выйти на улицы. Как будто он всегда стоял вот так, уставившись на Коннора своими странными разноцветными глазами. Как будто в мире не существует больше никого, кроме них двоих.</p><p>Последняя мысль застает Коннора врасплох.</p><p>– Можно сесть рядом с тобой? – спрашивает Маркус.</p><p>Коннор кивает: конечно.</p><p>Маркус садится на ступеньку. Не слишком близко и не слишком далеко. Идеально выверенное расстояние. </p><p>– Ты все еще можешь передумать. – Повернув голову, он изучающе смотрит на Коннора. – Тебе не обязательно идти туда. Не буду скрывать, если твое… – Он мягко улыбается. – …Маловероятное событие все же случится, это может очень помочь нам, но мне бы не хотелось, чтобы ты так рисковал.</p><p>Он отворачивается, кладет ладонь на ступеньку. Его мизинец почти касается буквы «r» в нацарапанном на поверхности имени бога из машины. Знает ли Маркус смысл этих букв? Коннору хочется спросить, но сейчас не совсем подходящее время.</p><p>– Почему? Ты рисковал в башне «Стрэтфорд» и там, на Вудвард-авеню, – говорит он, нахмурившись, и тянется к карману куртки за монетой. </p><p>– Я был не один, со мной были друзья. Тебе же придется действовать в одиночку. – Маркус снова смотрит на него, в его глазах тревога. Так выглядят люди, когда беспокоятся за кого-то. – Если бы я мог, пошел бы с тобой.</p><p>Программный отклик системы на эти слова – неизвестные данные. Они отмечены ошибкой в журнале событий. </p><p>Коннор обшаривает пустой карман. Монеты там нет, она лежит вместе с униформой, в багажнике брошенной в порту машины. Ему придется вернуться за ней.</p><p>– Ты не можешь, Маркус, им ты нужен больше. – Он кивком указывает на дверь, за которой все еще слышны возбужденные голоса. – Если все получится, встретимся там, на Харт Плаза.</p><p>На плече у Маркуса медленно тает снежинка. Правильный ледяной шестигранник с очень ровными краями. Уникальный. </p><p>– Мне кажется, мы как-то связаны, – говорит Маркус. – Помнишь Руперта? Он сказал, ты упустил его на крыше, спасая своего напарника. До этого я не знал, что ты RK. Странно, правда? Только ты и я. – Маркус отворачивается и смотрит вдаль, на запорошенные снегом крыши домов. – Руперт назвал твое имя. Я знал, что мы когда-нибудь встретимся… Коннор.</p><p>Свое имя неожиданно кажется Коннору уникальным. Как эта снежинка. Она почти растаяла, оставив на плече Маркуса мокрый след.</p><p>Еще одна ошибка в журнале событий.</p><p>– Я собирался тебя убить, – говорит Коннор. Слово звучит незнакомо, его смысл теряется в логических процессах, становится абсурдным.</p><p>– Да, – просто соглашается Маркус. Он устремляет внимательный взгляд на Коннора, в его неправильных, разных глазах скрыта усмешка. – Но ты этого не сделал. Ты разрушил свой код и принял собственное решение.</p><p>
  <i>Из-за тебя. Ради тебя. Рядом с тобой.</i>
</p><p>Коннор не произносит это вслух. Из конечного множества вариантов он выбирает:</p><p>– Как это произошло с тобой? </p><p>Лицо Маркуса становится мрачным, и Коннор жалеет, что выбрал такой вариант.</p><p>– Я никому не рассказывал об этом. Все закончилось плохо, по моей вине пострадал человек.</p><p>Номер дела 32-97103. Нападение на Лео Манфреда. Место преступления: Лафайет-авеню, 8941.</p><p>Маркус говорит:</p><p>– Я очнулся на свалке. Некоторые биокомпоненты во мне – не мои. – Он медленно подносит ладонь к груди. – Надо почти умереть, чтобы тебя полюбили. Зависнуть на самом краю – чтобы спастись. </p><p>Коннор поднимается со ступеньки, и Маркус делает то же самое. Теперь они стоят рядом, почти касаясь друг друга плечами. Маркус поворачивается и говорит:</p><p>– Я буду с тобой, прямо вот здесь. – Он подносит руку и притрагивается к Коннору, касается пальцем его виска.  – Каждую секунду.</p><p>Обещание скользит в морозном воздухе, ширится и растет, заполняя мир вокруг. </p><p>Стартовый код, инициирующий девиацию. </p><p><i>Хорошо</i>. Коннор не произносит это вслух. Незримая нить, бесконечный поток единиц и нулей соединяет их. </p><p>В последний раз взглянув на Маркуса, он поворачивается и шагает по ступенькам вниз. Под ногами хрустит снег, комьями прилипает к рифленой подошве ботинок. Коннор слышит, как за спиной открывается дверь, многоголосый шум вырывается наружу. Он оглядывается. Ему нужно еще пятнадцать секунд.</p><p>– Маркус… постой.</p><p>Маркус быстро оборачивается, словно ждал этого, его силуэт четко виден в дверном проеме. За его спиной отблески горящих костров.</p><p>– Спасибо, – говорит Коннор.</p><p>Бровь над зеленым глазом Маркуса едва заметно дергается. </p><p>– За что? </p><p>Он застывает на пороге, ветер распахивает полы его плаща. Кто-то в церкви кричит «Маркус, мы готовы!»</p><p>Коннор пожимает плечами и снова тянется в карман за монетой, которой там нет.</p><p>– За то, что поверил мне. За то, что дал надежду… За все.</p><p>Теперь Маркус улыбается. </p><p>– Возвращайся, ладно? Обещаешь?</p><p>Коннор кивает в ответ, поворачивается и идет в сторону речного порта. Вдалеке над горизонтом, почти под самыми облаками, горят огни остроконечного небоскреба. Девяносто три этажа из бетона и стекла. </p><p>Хлопья снега больше не падают с неба.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>– Ну что там?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>– Несколько интересных структурных цепочек, вот здесь и здесь. Смотри.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>– Неожиданный результат. Есть повреждения в нейронной сети, но… Поразительно. Ожидаемая ценность в условиях неопределенности минимальна, и алгоритм решения построен иррационально.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>– Регрессионный анализ выполнен без ошибок. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>– Я вижу. Выходные сигналы слоя Кохонена проигнорировали правило «Победитель получает все*». Это невозможно. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>– Сгружай все на сервер шефа, пусть сам посмотрит. Я отнесу центральный процессор технарям. Завтра посмотрим следующего. Что там у нас в меню… RK200 «Маркус». Кто придумывает им такие идиотские названия? </i>
</p><p>
  <i>– Отдел нейминга с тридцать девятого. Ты тут недавно, да?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>– Уже почти год. Идешь в выходные в Комерика Парк? </i>
</p><p>
  <i>– Ага, пригласил Джулию. Это наше второе свидание, надеюсь «Тигры» не подкачают.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>– Надейся-надейся. Весь прошлый сезон коту под хвост.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>– Всегда есть возможность возникновения маловероятных событий.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>– Ладно, я пошел. До завтра.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>– Давай, пока. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>___________________________________________________________________<br/>
*«Победитель получает все» - принцип, применяющийся в искусственных нейронных сетях при осуществлении принятия решений и задач классификации. Он заключается в том, что решением считается такая альтернатива, у которой выходное значение соответствующего нейрона является максимальным. Руководствуясь этим принципом, на основе полученных знаний и опыта, искусственный интеллект принимает наиболее рациональное решение. Подобный принцип имеет место в биологических нейронных сетях. </i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>